Los Traidores
by Just Being Myself
Summary: ¿que harías si tuvieras que convertirte en traidor para salvar a la persona que amas? o de hecho, salvar a tu técnico de su antiguo técnico. una locura ¿no crees soul?
1. intro

Capitulo 1

Sufrimiento, una palabra que me duele de solo pensarlo, no hay necesidad de definiciones, todo ser humano ha pasado por esto. ¿Por qué lo digo? Por la misma razón que todos en este orfanato, perdida. Un sentimiento de vacío que inunda el cuerpo y entorpece los sentidos. Orfanato "fernsehen" hogar de las armas y técnicos huérfanos del mañana. Un slogan bastante practico para alejar la verdad de los ojos curiosos. Metal contra carne, Sangre: Líquido de color rojo que circula por los capilares, las arterias y las venas del cuerpo. La supervivencia del más apto. Más dolor, el orfanato es el peor lugar a donde puede llegar un arma. Tomé el alma y la tragué, las almas de los criminales tenían un sabor desagradable.

-maka, no hagas caras ¿quieres salir de aquí?

-claro que quiero salir de aquí, pero eso no le quita el mal sabor a las almas. Ahora, ¿podrías soltarme?- lo odio, a mi técnico y a ser un arma. Ser manipulada por otra persona, la sensación de metal desgarrando la carne. Es asqueroso, incluso para una huérfana del "fernsehen" como yo. Una vez humana tomé mi collar de moneda.

-¿Por qué siempre usas esa baratija?

-es lo único que impide que te mate y me coma tu alma, Rufus.

-pues más vale que no te lo quites maka, soy tu pase de salida

-si quisiera matarte, ya no estarías vivo. Por si no lo recuerdas soy una maquina asesina de criminales.

-bueno, hoy una asesina, mañana alumna del shibusen.- lo hubiera abofeteado si no tuviera razón, cuando estás en el orfanato "fernsehen" de death city la única manera de salir es conseguir mil almas de criminales y asesinos, una teoría bastante ilógica: asesinos de asesinos. La mayoría de nosotros fuimos traídos cuando éramos muy pequeños y muchos no hemos conocido a nuestros padres, mi única motivación es salir de este infierno y el mejor lugar a donde ir es al shibusen, escuela de técnicos y armas, estudiar y tener un trabajo, ese es mi único sueño. Hasta ahora solo cuatro de veinte han logrado la misión y mañana seis, si es que logramos salir vivos de nuestra última misión.

-vámonos, no tendremos cena si no regresamos pronto

-claro.

-pero… ¿me darás tu cena verdad?, tu ya te has comido diez almas y yo no he comido nada

-¿acaso eres idiota?, necesito comida de verdad, esas almas no llenan el estomago

Fuimos al orfanato y cenamos, definitivamente mañana mi último día en este apestoso orfanato, y al día siguiente comienza el curso así que no entraría a mitad de año. Me acosté en la raída y sucia manta que rufus había conseguido por ahí y me quedé dormida. al menos hoy tendria una manta.

-maka, despierta-dijo una voz susurrando en mi oído.

-el sol aun no sale, tendrás que esperar un poco mas rufus.

-hay intrusos.- me levante en un instante. el terror y la adrenalina comenzaron a inundar mi cuerpo. una sombra se extendía sobre la pared. rufus tomó mi mano, exigiendome que me convirtiera en arma. no tuve opción. tome mi forma de arma y rufus corrió persiguiendo a los intrusos. después de un rato pudimos acorralarlos, era la oportunidad perfecta. la chica se volteó y rió con descaro.

-han caído directo en nuestra trampa, ingenuos.- en ese momento rufus me Soltó. iba a reclamarle hasta que sentí su sangre caer sobre mi.

-¿que hacemos con la chica?

-el maestro no menciono nada de una mocosa en el plan, aunque por mi, podríamos arrancarle las tripas.

-no, sera mejor que no hagamos nada que lo haga enojar-dijo uno de ellos y de pronto, nada.

**-maka, despierta-dijo una voz que yo no conocía, cuando me levanté lo vi, ¡era shinigami-sama! Me levante rápidamente e hice una reverencia. **

**- shinigami-sama****-me he enterado de que eres la arma que ha conseguido mil almas ¿cierto?, sería bueno tenerte en la escuela maka, los últimos cuatro chicos que salieron de este orfanato ya se han graduado.-una ráfaga de alegría recorrió mi cuerpo****-¡rufus lo hemos…!-de pronto lo recordé, rufus ya no podría ver el interior de la escuela. ****Una traicionera y dolorosa lagrima cayó sobre mi mejilla, el, había sido el alma numero mil.**


	2. cicatrizes

Camine por la escuela sin mirar realmente por donde iba, todo parecía tan irreal. Era como una pesadilla de la que no podía despertar, es cierto, yo le odiaba, pero esa no es razón para no llorar su muerte. Un arma sin técnico, era como una caja de galletas vacía, o al menos así era como me sentía. Seguí caminando sin rumbo hasta que choqué con n chico de ojos color miel. Me caí en el piso, dolía.

-¿estás bien?- yo solo lo mire a los ojos y asentí, luego el me extendió la mano, un gesto que había visto hacer a otras personas en la calle durante las misiones. Nadie me había ayudado en nada nunca ¿Por qué habrían de ayudarme ahora?, rechacé su amabilidad y me puse en pie sola. El parecía sorprendido pero no se mostró molesto en ningún momento.-hola, me llamo kid ¿y tú?

-maka-dije secamente, no estaba de humor para presentaciones.

-tienes sangre en tu rodilla, ¿quieres ir a la enfermería?-luego se quedo mirando fijamente mi rodilla-¡eso arruina completamente tu simetría!, te llevaré a la enfermería-dijo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Los rumores eran completamente ciertos, esta escuela está llena de gente chiflada.

-no es nada-dije mientras comenzaba a caminar de nuevo, poco después me di cuenta de que estaba perdida.

-¿perdida?-dijo una voz a mis espaldas, era ese chico, kid

-¿Cómo sabes?-deje como siempre a la defensiva

-vi tu nombre en la lista de alumnos de mi salón, y he de decir que estamos al lado contrario de la escuela

-¿y como se llega a ese dichoso salón?

-vamos, yo también tengo que ir.-no me gustaba mucho la compañía de ese chico, pero estaba perdida y daba la sensación de que ese chico se sabía la escuela como la palma de su mano así que lo seguí hasta que llegamos a un salón. Entre y me senté en el primer asiento libre que encontré, sin prestar mucha atención a todas las personas que me rodeaban. No tardó en entrar un tipo raro con cabello gris y un gran tornillo atravesándole la cabeza.

-buenos días alumnos, mi nombre es stein. Hoy tomaremos una serie de pruebas físicas para determinar su potencial EAT o NOT y luego se tomará el examen médico. Después de eso pueden irse a descansar para mañana comenzar las clases. Aunque yo preferiría comenzar disecando algo…-dijo con voz siniestra. todos se quedaron estupefactos, todos menos yo. De donde yo venía tipos como ese siempre salían de la nada, solo que en vez de ser maestros de escuelas prestigiosas eran personas dominadas por la locura. El maestro nos guio por esa laberíntica escuela hasta llegar a una cancha-o más bien estadio- donde "probarían nuestras habilidades"

-bien chicos, comenzaremos con formarlos a todos por nombre en orden alfabético y después procederemos con las pruebas, comenzando por velocidad.-dicho esto stein se puso a organizarnos en una fila

-hey, maka-dijo otra vez ese chico que me ayudo a no perderme en la escuela. Yo solo voltee a verlo-no te sobre esfuerces-fue lo único que dijo. Era mi turno junto con otras cinco chicas en la pista de velocidad ¿sobre esforzarme? ¿Por qué haría eso?

-en sus marcas, listos, ¡fuera!-dijo un tipo que parecía ser un zombie. Corrí como usualmente hacíamos rufus y yo al atrapar a alguien. Recordarlo hacia que sintiera un vacio en mi pecho.

-¡cinco segundos!- gritó el tipo cara de zombie cuando pasé por la línea de salida. No pude parar, ya tenía demasiado impulso así que tuve que seguir corriendo, aunque fui disminuyendo la velocidad. Cuando al fin pude detenerme las demás chicas apenas iban a la mitad de la pista. Y cuando llegaron parecía como si se estuvieran ahogando.

-¿viste? Esa chica es muy rápida…-oí decir a varios de los que esperaban su turno en las gradas ¿rápida? Ellos eran lentos, no corrían ni la mitad de rápido que todos los del fernsehen. Miré a la pista de al lado, kid estaba corriendo bastante rápido (a comparación del resto) lo cual me hizo recordar (por alguna extraña razón) a la última conversación que había tenido con shinigami-sama.

_Flashback_

_-Maka-chan, sabes que tienes opción ¿verdad?_

_-¿Opción?_

_-también eres una técnico, pero si eliges serlo tendrás que esperar desde cero _

_-¿quiere decir que puedo manipular armas?_

_-sí, tenemos registros de que ibas a ser una maister, pero eras muy pequeña, así que no lo recuerdas. Tus padres eran un técnico y un arma._

Unos gritos comenzaron a inundar la habitación, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento

-¿¡crees que puedes contra MI, EL HOMBRE QUE SUPERARA A LOS DIOSES!

-¡como jodes! Que si, maldito egocéntrico

-pero ni siquiera tienes un maister ¡idiota!

-¿idiota, yo? ¡al menos no ando gritando como un asqueroso descerebrado!-parecía que esos dos se iban a despellejar vivos.

-chicos, ¿acaso quieren meterse en problemas?-dijo ese chico… amm… ah, kid. El tipo no paraba de meterse en los problemas de los demás ¿acaso él quería problemas?

-no te metas en esto- dijo el chico de cabello blanco que estaba peleando. Mientras empujaba a kid.

-sí, esto no es tu problema-dijo el de pelo azul con mirada amenazadora-¿no estamos en el shibusen? Es una escuela ruda, de vez en cuando debe haber peleas-

¿Ruda? De acuerdo, esto ya me estaba hartando. Fui hacia allá caminando a paso lento, ambos chicos tenían a kid y parecía que lo iban a golpear. El me había ayudado y ahora era mi turno de ayudarlo a él. No me gusta deberle nada a nadie.

-¿acaso son todos unos idiotas?-dije, todos me miraban atónitos, incluyendo los tres que estaban a punto de pelearse. - ¿no les parecen suficientes los problemas que ya tienen que vienen y se ponen a pelear?

-y tú que sabes, eres una chica MUAJAJAJA-dijo el tipo de pelo azul

-_más de lo que crees,-_dije con mirada asesina

-oh, la chica ha hablado. Te golpearía por meterte en nuestros asuntos, pero golpear chicas no es cool

-¡lástima que a mí eso no me importa!-dijo el de pelo azul lanzando un golpe que iba directo a mi estomago y yo no pensaba esquivarlo, justo ahora no tenia ninguna buena razón para golpearlo, pero una vez que su puño tocara mi cuerpo ese chico no viviría mucho. pero justo cuando iba a impactar en mi panza, una mano se atravesó en el camino

-lo he dicho black star, _golpear chicas no es cool.-_dijo el tipo de pelo blanco y luego se fue

-¡soul! Esto no acaba aquí -dijo el dichoso black star con cara de que le iba a dar una paliza al primero que se le pusiera en frente.

-¿estás bien maka?- dijo kid

-si

Todos estaban sorprendidos, apenas era la primera clase y ya se había armado todo un alboroto. Yo estaba sorprendida, nadie me había protegido anteriormente. Ni siquiera rufus, por eso aprendí a defenderme yo sola. Con el lema de no hacer nada a quien no lo merezca. En el fernsehen me llamaban demonio. Pocos sabían mi nombre real y algunos ni siquiera el apodo.

-maka, ¿Por qué me defendiste?-dijo el chico raro, debería estar agradecido y no dudar de mi como si le fuera a pedir algo a cambio

-no me gusta deber favores, ni siquiera los que son por mera formalidad.-el me miro confundido por unos momentos

-es trabajo de los hombres sacar de apuros a las mujeres. No se trata de formalidades ni favores. Y si soul no hubiese detenido a black star hubieras salido lastimada, ¡conoce tu lugar!- lo mire como si lo fuera a asesinar si volvía a abrir la boca.

-ya lo he dicho: no me gusta deberle a nadie.

-simplemente… no hagas que otras personas se preocupen por ti, es lo único que pido.- aparte mi mirada de la suya. ¿Quién se preocuparía por mi? Todas las personas que podrían hacerlo están muertas.

-piénsalo maka.-mire alrededor todos tenían la mirada fija en nosotros… ¿Qué es eta sensación tan incómoda? Demonios, nunca la había sentido. Siempre había sido invisible en las calles de las innumerables ciudades donde conseguíamos almas. Y las pocas personas que me veían me temían. Pero ahora los que me rodeaban no me temían. Nunca nadie me había visto como ellos me miraban en ese momento. Como si creyeran saber algo que era completamente desapercibido por mí.

-¡atención! Vamos a hacer el chequeo médico.- ¿Medico? No, esto no podía estar pasando cerré los ojos con fuerza, pero por más que los apretara las lagrimas no tardarían en escapar de mis parpados así que Salí corriendo de allí, quería estar en cualquier lado menos en esa extraña cancha, no importaba si me perdía y tardaba días en salir de esa escuela. No quería que ellos me vieran con lágrimas en los ojos. Me dolía el torso, esas cicatrices que los médicos habían hecho. Esas cicatrices de experimentos que nunca se irían. Todavía me ardían como si hubieran sido hechas recientemente. Me tiré en el piso y abrace mis rodillas, eso siempre hacia que me calmara. Oí unos pasos acercándose lentamente, como si tuvieran flojera. Pronto "esos" pasos tropezaron conmigo

-oe ¿Qué haces ahí?, responde-dijo agachándose hasta quedar a mi altura.-¿estás bien?-yo asentí con la cabeza, en momentos como este no tenía muchas ganas de hablar. Por alguna razón no se iba, aunque yo no lo viera sabía que estaba a unos pocos centímetros de mi. Pero no se sentía mal en lo absoluto, de hecho… era agradable.

-oye, tienes una mancha en tu brazo. Espera, ¿Qué… es esto?

-una cicatriz, ¿nunca habías visto una?-dije ya un poco mejor-son más normales que las moscas

-pero… las tienes por todo tu brazo… ¿Quién te ha hecho eso?-dijo repentinamente sombrío

-nadie y muchas personas, me es imposible recordar exactamente quien me hizo cada una de ellas.-dije quitando mi brazo de sus manos.

-¿y porque has dejado que te hagan eso?

-la cuestión es que yo no los deje, en ese momento ellos eran más fuertes que yo.- el se quedo pensando en lo que yo dije.

-eso es un punto de vista bastante interesante. Por cierto, me llamo soul

-maka… ¿tu eres el chico que estaba peleando hace rato?

-si, black star me ha estado presionando para que consiga un meister y podamos luchar, pero… aun no consigo a nadie que pueda con mi frecuencia de alma.-pronto sonó una alarma y me pare enseguida, preparada para atrapar a cualquier asesino que se atreviera a cruzarse delante de mi.-¿Qué pasa? Solo es el timbre

-el… ¿timbre?

-si cuando esa cosa suena significa que las clases terminaron.

-oh, bueno nos vemos!-dije mientras corría a la salida de la escuela. Era hora de ver mi nuevo apartamento, no había tenido problemas con la mudanza porque no tenía muchas cosas haha. Cuando al fin pude salir de la escuela me pare para tomar algo de aire fresco. Inevitablemente alcance a oír una conversación entre niñas que estaban en mi salón.

-¿viste a esos dos chicos que pelearon?

-que miedo…

-pero el de pelo blanco esta guapísimo, creo que se llama soul

-si, y también el el chico de pelo negro. Me encantan sus ojos!

-pero los maestros deberían hacer algo con las peleas, no esta bien que los chicos se peleen de esa manera.

-si creo que tienes razón

Posiblemente Esas chicas estaban en lo cierto pero black star ya lo había dicho, esta es una escuela ruda y de vez en cuando debe haber peleas, esto es el shibusen

**En la azotea…**

-soul, ¿en serio vas a pedirle que sea tu maister?

-ella es muy linda, aunque esta plana y creo que si es una técnica

-no solo es linda, escuche que la apodaron record-maka

-¿Por qué le dirían así?

-ha roto por mucho todas las marcas de records en el historial de las pruebas físicas. No me sorprendería que muchos ya la tuvieran en la mira

-pues entonces tendré que apresurarme, Blair

-eso espero, soul.

**Ne ne ¿Qué les pareció? **

_¿reviews?_

_**¡O traigo a excalibur!**_


	3. y hablando de sopa de navos

Abrí los ojos. Todavía estaba en la esponjosa cama que shinigami-sama había mandado poner en el departamento que rentaban para mí. Era demasiado acolchada, tanto que llegaba a ser chocante. Mi armario estaba lleno de ropa, MI ropa, cosas lindas e incomodas que habían sido elegidas para mí. Definitivamente la persona que las escogió tiene muy poco sentido de la comodidad. Caminé con trabajos hacia el armario. Incluso con la pijama era difícil moverse. Me puse uno de los cambios viejos menos gastados y comí un pan que estaba en la cocina. Estiré mis músculos y cuando me sentí lista corrí con todas mis fuerzas hasta la puerta de los departamentos. Seguí recorriendo las calles de death city, viendo como poco a poco la ciudad despertaba, el sol reía y la gente comenzaba a llenar las calles. Apenas terminaba de pasar la escalera cuando un tonto de cabello azul se cruzó en mi camino, y aunque paré un metro antes, choque contra el haciendo que ambos cayéramos.

-¿¡COMO OSAS TIRARME A MI, EL QUE SUPERARÀ A LOS DIOSES!

-lo siento.- dije sin detenerme ni siquiera para hacer una reverencia, no estaba precisamente de humor como para esas cosas. Dicho eso me fui a la entrada caminando, seguramente más adelante habría personas que se atravesarían así que no hay caso que me esfuerce en correr. Aunque quizás podría saltarlos…

-¿¡TE ATREVES A IGNORARME! ESTO NO ACABA AQUÍ, ME LAS PAGARAS!-aunque el tipo me amenazaba seguí caminando, era molesto que tan temprano en la mañana gritara tan alto. Me estaba dando migraña. Oí unos pasos acercándose rápidamente hacia mí. Di un paso a la derecha, justo a tiempo para esquivar un zape. Lo miré fijamente a los ojos.

-no me des razones para golpearte. la amenaza cargada en mi voz era mas venenosa que la suya, seguí caminando sin prestar mucha a las personas que nos estaban viendo. Quizás compre algunos nabos regresando a casa, son buenos para la sopa de nabo.

-hare que te disculpes apropiadamente.-dijo otra vez el chico de pelo azul con un tono de voz más apropiado para esta hora del día. Caminé por la escuela hasta que me encontré con mi salón. No había casi nadie, seguramente seguían paseando en grupos como siempre. Me senté en el mismo lugar en el que me había sentado ayer y comencé a leer uno de esos libros que nos hacen cargar. Esas cosas eran más pesadas que pesas. Pero después de leer un poco, me encontré a mi misma queriendo saber mas y mas acerca de todo. Los demás alumnos comenzaron a llegar. hablaban entre ellos de cosas irrelevantes para mí.

-buenos días alumnos-dijo stein entrando al aula.-la primera clase de hoy la vamos a usar para que quienes no tienen pareja aun encuentren una. TODOS y absolutamente TODOS, moverán sus traseros a la cancha de evaluación y no se irán de ahí. Como varios hicieron ayer.-dijo lanzándonos una mirada asesina. Todos fuimos a la cancha de evaluación como el maestro ordenó, era mejor no hacerlo enojar más de lo que parecía estar.

-maka, ¿ya tienes pareja? De armas,-dijo kid que había salido de la nada

-nop. ¿De qué otra manera podría interpretarse?-dije confundida

-no, de ninguna otra forma.- Una vez que llegamos a la cancha todos comenzaron a agruparse en parejas y los que ya tenían estaban sentados en las gradas o practicando.

-¿y tu?

-si ya tengo pareja, bueno de hecho somos un trió.

-wow, nunca he visto un equipo de tres. Debes ser alguien especial

-sí, eso creo-dijo kid algo sorprendido. Igual y nadie le decía eso a menudo. Un chico rubio se acercó a mi.

-¿arma o técnico?

-t-técnico- dije algo indecisa. Nunca había manejado un arma en toda mi vida. El tomó mi mano y se transformó en una espada plateada con mango dorado. Era bonita pero demasiado pesada, nada practica si llegaba a haber una lucha a muerte. La blandí un poco y la examiné cuidadosamente. Era buena para la defensa pero no para el ataque.

-¿Qué tal?-dijo el chico tomando nuevamente su forma humana.

-pesada.-dije mirándolo a los ojos. El chico sonrió un poco desanimado y se fue a probar suerte con otra técnica

-y a eso se le llama honestidad arrolladora. – dijo soul tomando mi mano suavemente. ¿de dónde había salido?

-solo le dije lo que pienso.

-ese chico venía muy seguro de sí mismo, no creo que lo supere en un buen rato

-¿y que se supone que yo haga?

-¿Qué tal si pruebas con migo?-dijo tomando su forma de arma este chico tiene problemas de identidad, seguramente el otro chico se sentiría peor si probaba con otras armas.

-lindo- el tenia la forma de guadaña, era de color negro con un raya color rojo atravesando por el medio. La blandí un poco, era versátil y ligera. Perfecta para un combate a velocidad. Tenía un filo bastante bueno, aunque con un poco de entrenamiento se volvería más afilada. Nada ostentoso y sin embargo elegante. Su forma delgada cortaba el aire con fuerza, lo suficiente para un corte limpio. –muy lindo

-oe, maka soy un chico. ¿No debería ser yo quien te hable así?- lo miré con aprobación. Este chico era el mejor candidato para ser mi arma. Qué raro suena, un arma que maneja un arma.

-LOS RETO DERROTARME MORTALES! Y TU…-dijo black star señalándome-hare que te disculpes apropiadamente con un dios como YO.

-maka, no tienes que hacerlo. El la tiene contra mí.

-soul, a veces la gente se topa con problemas. Y él se ha impuesto a encontrar problemas con migo. No voy a rendirme sin dar guerra.-el solo me sonrió y yo miré a black star

Mi oponente corría hacia mí. Pronto supe el porqué de la estrella en su brazo, desapareció en un movimiento ninja de velocidad y sentí un poderoso puñetazo en mi estomago. Después de todo el no era un oponente cualquiera. Venía el segundo golpe, ¿acaso creía que iba a poder tan fácil contra mí? Esta vez lo esquivé y le devolví el golpe, ahora estábamos parejos para comenzar la pelea y el no se detendría hasta obtener una victoria o una derrota y no se daría por derrotado hasta haberlo dado todo, Haciendo honor a la estrella que tenía tatuada.

-si te disculpas, puedo detener la pelea-dijo black star

-¿disculparme?- dije intentando dar una patada en su cabeza-¿primero derrotame? Continuó una pelea muy reñida pero yo tenía una ventaja, el arma de black star era una shiruken. Un arma de alcance a larga distancia y yo tenía a soul, un arma de combate. Seguramente el chico paso por alto ese pequeño detalle que de cierta manera inclinaba la balanza de mi lado.

-te tengo.-Por fin el último golpe, le hize una llave y puse la guadaña en su cuello. En un combate eso es un jaque mate. Pero inesperadamente sentí una descarga eléctrica recorrer todo mi cuerpo, black star estaba usando su frecuencia de alma contra mí. Solté a soul y lo aleje de mi. Esa descarga iba dirigida solo a mí y no quería que el sufriera por mi culpa. Tres segundos, cinco segundos, el tiempo estaba pasando y mi cuerpo se debilitaba poco a poco. El arma de black star estaba persuadiéndolo a dejarme ir y soul me estaba gritando algo pero yo no lo escuchaba. No podía creer que mi cuerpo fuera tan débil que ni siquiera podía devolverle la descarga ¿en verdad soy tan débil sin rufus? Ahora soul me estaba sacudiendo. No me había dado cuenta de que había caído de rodillas. Black star estaba en frente mío

-te dejare si te disculpas con el corazón, supéralo, no puedes contra mí.- la descarga seguía pero ya no me importaba, con trabajos podía sentir mis piernas pero pude levantarme hasta quedar a su altura. Lo mire fijamente a los ojos

-¿en verdad pensaste… que podrías derrotarme tan fácilmente?- dije tomando su hombro y lanzándole la descarga más fuerte que pude. Después de eso el dolor cesó. Me tire al suelo. Al fin la pelea había terminado. No sentía la mitad de mi cuerpo, definitivamente el no era un oponente cualquiera.

-maka ¿Cómo te sientes?

-acabo de recibir una descarga ¿Cómo piensas que me siento?, la mitad de mi cuerpo está dormido

-¿Por qué me soltaste en ese momento? Yo hubiera resistido la descarga en tu lugar-demonios, como arma mi instinto me decía que debía proteger a mi compañero. Olvide por completo que como técnico tengo que dejarme proteger y terminar la pelea a como de lugar.

-te llevare a la enfermería, vamos-dijo comenzando a cargarme, no opuse resistencia. De vez en cuando es realmente necesario ir al médico. Y no podía moverme de todas maneras. No había manera de poner resistencia. Sus brazos eran cálidos y suaves, no pude evitar caer dormida en ellos. Eran protectores.

Cuando desperté estaba en una habitación blanca.

–Ya está despertando- oí a alguien decir, en frente de mi había una chica que me miraba como disculpándose. Y soul que estaba sentado al lado de black star en un sillón

-maka ¿estás mejor?-preguntó soul que se estaba acercando.-en serio, no sé cómo pudiste soportar toda esa pelea.

-¿Por qué?

-mira tú estomago-dijo intentando mirar a otra parte. En mi estomago había un moretón del tamaño de mi pie Y alrededor las cicatrices de peleas recientes. Era como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde la última pelea.

-lo… lo siento-dijo black star acercándose mirando a otra parte y con una mano en la cabeza.-me perdí tanto en la pelea que no medí mi fuerza, realmente nunca se me ocurrió que podría pasarte algo…

-está bien-dije todos me miraron confundidos, especialmente soul

-¿Cómo que está bien?- dijo soul

-esta pelea me ayudó a ver varios puntos ciegos en mi estrategia de combate, además es la primera vez que lucho como técnico. Eres un oponente digno. Y no me arrepiento de haber luchado contra ti.

-pero por qué dejaste que te hiciera eso-dijo mirando mi moretón, debiste haberlo esquivado como los otros. La razón por la que lo hice con tanta fuerza fue porque pensé que lo evadirías de la misma manera que lo hiciste otras veces.

-cuando peleo me rijo sobre una sola regla, solo hacer daño a quien lo merezca. Además…- dije dando un pequeño golpe en su abdomen-también te golpee ¿recuerdas?-el solo hizo una mueca de dolor

-nunca pensé que una chica podría golpear tan fuerte, eso en serio me dolió. Y la descarga…

-aun no soy tan fuerte con las descargas pero algún día mejorare.

-no me refería a eso, duraste casi cuatro minutos con la descarga y aun así te levantaste y me diste una descarga que me dejó noqueado. Esto no fue un empate, Fue una victoria limpia. tu ganaste

-no, aun tengo que mejorar en muchos aspectos. Además, una persona como yo nunca podría ganarle a un dios.- todos me miraban como si nunca antes me hubieran visto. –eso fue una broma

-maka, realmente nunca sabemos si vas en serio o no -dijo soul

-ah por cierto, me llamo tsubaki. Soy el arma de black star-dijo la chica amable que se había parado a cambiar la toalla mojada en mi cabeza. Ah, la veo, uno de los recuerdos de ella intentando parar a black star.

-mucho gusto, yo soy maka- y así paso mi segundo día de escuela en el shibusen, si, estuve en la enfermería dormida todo el maldito día. Si tan solo me hubiera despertado para alguna de las clases. Pero esta es una escuela ruda, de vez en cuando los maestros dejan a los alumnos heridos descansar todo el día. Esto es el shibusen.

* * *

><p><em>Hola! Bueno espero que les este gustando tanto como a mí :3, bueno si no lo han notado he hecho hincapié en algunos cabios que hice a la personalidad de maka: su atención dispersa, indiferencia (generalmente) y desconoce completamente la palabra AMOR. así que me dicen si estoy dando a entender esto bien jajaja es importante. Me han hecho muy feliz sus comentarios YAY así que espero los próximos bye bye por cierto, hice algunos cambios el capitulo pasado, espero que se hayan dado cuenta XD <em>


End file.
